


Perfect View

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 23: Fireplace





	Perfect View

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Just something I wrote up quickly!
> 
> Day 23

Nick knew his back would be killing him in the morning from staying on the floor all night but he couldn't bring himself to move. He could have easily lifted Ellie off him to carry her to his bed but that meant possibly disturbing her, and taking away the image in front of him that he wanted to burn into his memory. 

Hours ago they had settled in front of his roaring fireplace, blankets surrounding them for the extra warmth as they talked about everything and anything. Nick couldn't remember one time where he felt comfortable enough with someone to just  _ talk _ . It was a big reason why any relationship he had when not undercover or after when he took his place on the team didn't work out in the end. Nick didn't feel comfortable enough to open up, but with Ellie it came so easily. 

When they started getting tired Nick had laid on the floor, Ellie curling up against him to lay her head on his chest. 

It was a view he never wanted to forget. Her eyes shut and a peaceful look on her face, blonde hair falling along her face, her mouth opened slightly as she breathed, the fire from the fireplace casting light and shadows that made her almost glow in the dark. 

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he had seen a lot. Nick wished they could stay like this forever but he knew in the morning everything would change for a while.

In the morning he had to leave for the NCIS office in Florida. There was a possible mole that only a few were made aware of, and Nick was asked to use his undercover skills and pose as the new agent for the team to uncover who it could be. It would have been odd for any random agent to decide to transfer from the best NCIS office and team to the Florida office, but Nick was to use the lie of missing his home in Florida as his reason for transferring. 

It was why they decided to sit and just talk like they did, they weren't in a official relationship but it was as good as. Confessions of how much they'd miss each other came out, and Ellie had just wanted to sit with him for the night. 

Nick ran his fingers through her hair as she stirred, making a little happy noise that sounded a lot like a purr. 

“I love you.” Nick whispered as he kissed her forehead. 

Ellie smiled in her sleep, shifting closer to him as she made a fist, his shirt now clenched in her hand. 

He felt his eyes start to drift close, the image of Ellie being the last thing he saw before falling into a peaceful sleep himself. 


End file.
